Dawning
by Prometheus937
Summary: As the web-slinging hero trains to become the Ultimate Spider-man, a new threat rises, not only for the arachnid, but for humanity. It dawns an age of machines, an age of Ultron. AU Spider/tiger


Hello readers. This is Prometheus937. I have had this idea stuck within my mind for a while with multiple outcomes and thinking which one I should use. Now, I have decided. This will be Spider/Tiger, but I will have you readers, in your reviews, vote for her appearance in this story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Ultimate Spider-man, Marvel, and Disney...no matter how many wishes from a genie it takes, but I only own my OC(s).

**Chapter 1: A New Foe**

* * *

><p><strong>New York<strong>

"Spider-man is a menace! It is no surprise to see him in Times Square with his accomplice!" A man known as J Jonah Jameson of the Daily Bugle on it's electronic billboard as a red and blue figure smashed into it, cutting off Jameson.

From the board's wreck, emerged a man in red and blue tights with spider web-like outlines and a spider on his chest and back.

**"Hey there! Your friendly neighborhood Spider-man here. Ignore what you just heard. I'm not as bad as people claim me to be. Whoops, forgot about ol' Rhino there."**

Spider-man's attention returned at the scene happening as he jumped out of the way of a flying car that was flung by a enormous grey rhino-like man. It smashed into the building. Spidey could hear someone call for help from the vehicle. He jumped towards the car door and ripped it open; pulling the civilian out. He saw gasoline creating a trail down and the broken billboard, which sparked a flare.

**"Why do I feel like I should've saw this coming."**

He leaped away with the civilian as the vehicle exploded. As they were falling, Spidey flicked his wrist to use his web shooter, but it did web slinger's least favorite thing, run out of web fluid.

"Really?" He asked as if not really surprised. Then someone grabbed the civilian and brought them to safety. Spider-man had closed his eyes tight as he was about to hit the ground when someone grabbed his hand and flew off. He opened up his eyes due to the fact that he wasn't feeling like street pizza to look at who caught him Sam Alexander, A.K.A. Nova. He was outlined in blue energy with gold braces and helmet. He also wore a dark blue outfit underneath.

"Maybe you should pack extra webs Webs." Suggested his teammate as he dropped Spidey off on the hood of a car.

"No need for the suggestion cause I already brought some." Spidey stated as he reloaded his web shooters.

"Yo PM! How's playing _Rock 'em Sock 'em _robots with horn head going?" The Arachnid hero called to the figure going hand-to-hand combat with their foe.

He was revealed to be Luke Cage, A.K.A. Power man. He wore an outfit that was black from the lower torso down. His upper torso was yellow. Over his eyes were a pair of shades.

He threw the enemy away and replied. "It'd be better if I had some help!" Rhino rammed Power man hard with his horn as he was sent flying.

The arachnid hero shot across the square on a web line and slammed into rhino. "Woah Rhino! Did you eat your daily plants?" He joked as his foe became more aggressive.

"Rhino will crush you!" The animal stated with anger in his tone. He charged at his insulter and smashed the vehicle after his true target back flipped.

"How about we pass on that." Power man stated as he hit the larger figure back.

"Spidey! You ready?" The larger hero called out as Spidey swung to his side.

"You bet I am!" He replied, jumping back. He shot a line of webbing at his teammate's back and spun him around in the air using his spider super strength.

After a short moment when he picked up enough speed, spider man shot Power man at their opponent. Their foe was hit hard by the combo as the two crashed into the side of a building.

Spidey met up with PM as they found Rhino to be unconscious. "Looks like our job is done." Spider man said as the sound of police sirens slowly began to grow. A S.H.E.I.L.D drop ship landed as troops hurried out in formation and surrounded the unconscious villain.

From the ship, the legendary director of shield himself, Nick Fury, emerged and made his way to them. "Great job on rustling up our rhino problem. We'll take it from here. Meanwhile, Spider man, you're needed somewhere else. White Tiger, as we insisted, needs someone to go with her on a special ops run."

"Really? As much as I want to ask 'Why me?', I want to know who is having the honor of getting watched?" The arachnid questioned.

"Taskmaster is your target. We have intel saying he has something big hidden and we want to know what. You and Tiger are to find out and report what you found." Fury explained as Rhino was transported onto the drop ship.

Fury and Power man began to take their leave as they boarded the ship. "Good luck on your date!" Power man teased. Spider man was going to retort, but the ship took off towards the S.H.E.I.L.D tricarrier.

"Time to go stealth mode." He muttered to himself as he swung towards the rondevu.

As the spider swung away, a group of heavily armed figures on top of a nearby building gazed as the hero disappeared amongst the concrete jungle.

One of them brought his wrist up to his mask as the communicator activated.

"Gladeus, The Spider is heading your way. Shall we pursue?" The armored figure stated.

"Negative. Stick to the original mission and deliver the data to the Avenger tower." The voice of the person they called 'Gladeus' replied as the comm ended.

The group of three moved gazes to the large tower as one of them stated with what looked like a smirk on his face. "Let's pay this Pym guy a visit and _help_ with his project."

Then they disappeared into nothing.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading! Remember to like, follow, or review. I'm not surprised this was short cause, for me, that's normal for first chapters.<p> 


End file.
